That Bandstand Scene
by Licy4
Summary: Call me sad, but i couldn't resist writing something about the scene on the bandstand with Jim and Michelle. R&R.


Michelle sat in the front row during the concert, waiting for her turn, and playing in the group pieces. Her mind, however, was not on her flute. It was on Jim, the guy she'd been tutoring in kissing, sex and things like that for the past few weeks. Only problem was, she'd got these feelings for him now, and she didn't know what to do. She tried to push it out of her mind, but the image of him and Nadia, the foreign girl, kept invading her thoughts.  
  
'Our next soloist is Michelle Flacherty.' Michelle barely heard her name, but stood up on impulse. Her feet dragged, and her face had a somber expression on it, but the show had to go on.  
  
When she reached the front of the stage and began to play, she felt thoughts Jim and Nadia slip away as she concentrated on the high notes she was playing. Her concentration was snapped when she heard someone playing the trumpet, badly, at the back of the arena. She looked up and there he was.  
  
Jim really had no idea what he was doing. All he did know was that this girl was something else, and he wanted to find out what. He managed to get to the camp, that was the easy part, it was how to get her attention once he was there. As he ran round the camp, trying to find the arena, he spotted the room he had had his first lesson in, and he got an idea.  
  
A minute later he emerged, trumpet in hand, smile on his face. He followed the signs for the arena and finally found himself standing at the top of several tears of people. Without taking a moment to think, he blew the trumpet with all his might. Only then did he look at the stage, to see Michelle, flute in hand, standing centre stage and looking at him with surprise, shock and something else. Happiness, he realised with relief.  
  
She blew a few notes into her flute, and he responded on the trumpet. Almost like a short conversation. He ran down the stairs before being stopped by a boy.  
  
Michelle watched as Jim ran down the stairs. She saw him come face to face with a weedy looking boy, and promptly hit him on the nose with the trumpet. Then he started running again. He ran the rest of the way down, across the short bridge, up the few stairs and onto the stage. The trumpet had been discarded somewhere along the way, but she didn't really care right at that moment.  
  
He was still in full flight as he reached her and swept her up into his arms and spun her round. She laughed, and smiled, he laughed and smiled.  
  
Jim set Michelle down and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
'How's this for a band camp story?' he asked, before pulling her closer for a long passionate kiss.  
  
Michelle was in heaven, she didn't care that despite her lessons he was still not a brilliant kisser, but the fact that it was him, and he wanted her. That was enough.  
  
After a few seconds, the couple heard the applause and cheering of the crowd. As they broke apart, Jim pointed off the stage. Michelle nodded and the couple ran off, hand in hand.  
  
They stopped once they were out of sight, in a small room which had obviously been used as a dressing room for the concert. Their hands were still twined together and as they stopped, Jim pulled Michelle so she was in front of him. They leaned in for another kiss, this time without the prying eyes of the crowd.  
  
When Jim slowly pulled away, they just looked at each other, smiles on both their faces, happiness clearly visible on both their faces.  
  
'What made you come?' Michelle asked.  
  
'You. I was in the lighthouse with Nadia,' Michelle winced as he mentioned her name, ' and she asked me to tell her a story. I began the story, 'Well, one time at band camp.' and I thought of you. And then I couldn't stop thinking about you. And suddenly I realised, Nadia may be 50, 000 times hotter than most women, you are 100, 000 times hotter, and smarter and amazing. So I told her, I had be with you. She asked if I meant the 'band geek'. And I just told her that I was a band geek too, I had just never joined the band.'  
  
'What did she do?'  
  
'She told me to go get my band geek! It's okay, isn't it? That I came?'  
  
'Okay? Its more than okay. When I started to have, er, feelings for you, I thought I had no chance against Nadia and it made me really depressed. When I saw you at the back of that arena, I have never felt so amazingly happy.'  
  
'I'm glad. And I think I have feelings for you too.'  
  
'Oh, wow.'  
  
'Hey, do you want to go back to mine? There's a party.'  
  
She smiled, 'Sure.' 


End file.
